Tonpa
Tonpa (トンパ) is the self proclaimed Rookie Crusher of the Hunter Exam. Tonpa was Examinee #16 in the 287th Hunter Examination, and Examinee #36 in the 288th Hunter Examination. Background Tonpa is mostly nicknamed the "Rookie Crusher" by other Hunter exam candidates with more experience taking the exam. Tonpa has taken the exam for at least 34 terms, but has never passed due to his goal of ruining the dreams of others that want to be a Hunter. He often brags of his experience to those taking the Hunter Exam for the first time, and then offers them a helping hand. Of course, this is merely an subterfuge as he takes a perverse pleasure in sabotaging their attempts to get the license. Tonpa first took the Hunter Exam when he was ten years old. Despite the fact that he is incredibly arrogant, Leorio points out that failing the exam 34 times isn't exactly something to be proud of. Personality After attempting to pass the cruel Hunter Exam several times in his life, Tonpa began to enjoy the failures of random newbies, to the point he actively began to try and crush their ambitions at the cost of never passing the exam himself. He is so fascinated by his hobby that he does not hesitate to put the candidates in potentially lethal situations, although he seemed to be slightly worried when Killua drank what he thought to be a lethal dose of laxative. He puts up a friendly facade in order to earn the trust of rookies, and then deceive them. Appearance :1999 Tonpa is a short, fat man with light brown tan skin, dark brown hair, and thick eyebrows. He wears a large, blue v neck shirt, with a white symbol resembling a lowercase "i" on its right side, over a matching pair of light, and blue grey sweats. :2011 Tonpa is a short, fat man with tan skin, brown hair, and thick eyebrows. He wears a large, blue v neck shirt, with a white symbol resembling a lowercase "i" on its right side, over a matching pair of light, blue grey sweats. He often carries a satchel. Abilities According to Nicholas, Tonpa's performances in the Hunter Exams are rather impressive, and he would have already passed it if that were his real objective.4 Combining his intuition and skills in deceit with great survival skills, Tonpa has managed to survive more than thirty Hunter Exams, which cause the death of many applicants every year. Tonpa is a master of subterfuge. He is adept at making other applicants trust him and then "crush" them. He is aided in this personal crusade by his ability to figure out what someone is thinking and use that information to manipulate them. Despite his unfit appearance, Tonpa managed to finish the long run of the First Phase of the 287th Hunter Exam, kill a Great Stamp, and retrieve the egg of a Spider Eagle. Hunter X Hunter (Anime) Hunter Exam Arc Tonpa introduces himself to Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio as well as other rookie applicants in the underground tunnel. He acts nice in order to gain their trust, only to sabotage their chances of passing the exam. Before the exam begins, he hands out soft drinks to other examinees, with laxatives in them, so the participants have to forfeit before even starting. He gives one to Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio, but Gon tastes it and thinks the drink has gone bad, to which Kurapika dumps it unceremoniously and Leorio spits it out. He also gives one to Killua, who is unaffected by the laxative due to his resistance to poisons and other things of that nature and one to Nicholas, who looks up the database on his computer and refuses on grounds of his subterfuge. In the third phase of the Hunter Exam, he is teamed up with Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio. He tries to make them fail the exam by attempting to maneuver them against each other, playing especially on Leorio's failures and insecurity, and by surrendering in his battle against Bendot, but fails to do so and reaches to 4th phase hoping to make someone fail; Killua even notes that Tonpa's surrender against Bendot was more helpful than it was meant to be, as Bendot would have crushed Tonpa's throat to keep him from surrendering and then would have prolonged the battle for all of 72 hours, thus forcing them to fail. On Zevil Island, Tonpa maneuvers Sommy to steal Leorio's badge by claiming sickness and swapping cards with Sommy, but fails when Kurapika intercepts him and Sommy and takes both their badges and returns Leorio's badge. Greed Island arc Tonpa is seen in the 288th Hunter Exam site holding the same spiked soft drinks he carried during the 287th Hunter Exam. He recognizes Killua and nervously avoids him. After the first phase examiner gives instructions, he is knocked out by Killua and gets his badge taken, thus fails. Quotes *Unlike you lot, I have no intention of becoming a Hunter *I am the Rookie Crusher *Oh it's you guys again Relationships 'Gon Freecss' 'Leorio Paradinight' 'Killua Zoldyck' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' Trivia *In one of Hunter × Hunter's merchandising products, the character is alternatively named as "Tompa". *By the time of the 287th Hunter Exam, he had participated to 35 Hunter Exams; despite this, he ranked only second in the examinees' record. However, he already held the first place in the number of successive participations, which amounted to 30. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Kohei Kowada (1999 series), Toshiharu Sakurai (2011 series) *'English' : Gerald Matthews (1999 series), Michael Sorich (2011 series) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males